1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to keyboards, and more particularly to a keyboard with extended features.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboards are widely used as input devices for computers and other electronic devices. The keyboards in use are usually supported on a surface. When a typical keyboard is adopted as an input device for computer games, such as car racing games, the keyboard can only provide linear inputs for steering. Thus, the typical keyboard is not an ideal device for playing car racing games.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a keyboard to overcome the above-described shortcomings and deficiencies.